Truth Hurts
by Jyoti
Summary: Lauren was unlike any other girl Ricky had come in contact with, and that confused him. Takes place during Slice of Life - Alternate Version- Ricky convinces Lauren to hang out with him after Adrian rejects him, but when she tells him something that he doesn't like, what will he do? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Hurts **

Lauren couldn't fathom why she was sitting in her best friend's baby daddy's car at the moment. Above all things she was **tired**. She was tired of her brother trying to find her a date. She was tired of Madison feeling sorry for her for not having a boyfriend. And she was tired of not feeling wanted. Sitting at home on a Friday night doing homework had always been her routine, but she didn't want that routine anymore. Seeing everyone around her with someone to hold and kiss and love sparked the loneliness in her.

Still though, all of this felt wrong. She shouldn't be talking to someone like Ricky. She knew his type all too well. The guy who thought that he could get away with anything that he wanted. The guy who thought he was cute enough to get any girl as he pleased and the he guy who wanted sex more than a real relationship. So she wondered how she could know this and still be convinced to meet up him. Well, Ricky has always been persuasive, she thought to herself.

When she got there he told her stories. Terrible stories about how his dad did horrible things to him.

"I could never understand why a father would want to hurt his son so much. I guess my dad just hated me," he shrugged, but there was a painful look in his eyes.

She could tell he was hurt. He gripped the steering wheel almost too tightly as he kept talking. Lauren immediately felt sorry for him, until she realized just what he was doing. He leaned into her, and she moved back and he missed her, kissing her cheek instead. She felt something tingle inside of her, having never been kissed by a guy, not even on the cheek. And out of all people it was Ricky!

"So this is what you do," she stated as she looked out of the window.

"What are you talking about?" He moved away from her, and focused his attention on the wheel.

She looked back at him and they both stared into each other's eyes for a minute. She moved her hand to his shoulder and sighed, "Ricky...I am very sorry about everything that happened to you."

"Don't feel sorry for-"

"I don't feel sorry for you," she stated it so confidentially that his eyes widened. With every girl that he had talked to, they always felt sorry for him, but this girl was telling him that she didn't feel sorry for him at all. And one of Amy's friends of all people! Ricky was confused.

"I do feel bad that you've gone through so much. But I don't think that's why you are the way that you are Ricky."

He felt himself getting angered. Who was this girl anyway? Why had he even called her? To be honest he didn't think she was that attractive. He was just...lonely that night, and he needed someone. But this wasn't at all what he expected.

"What the hell do you mean?" He glared at her but she just shrugged it off.

"I mean...there's people who push past their tragedies and the ones who let it control them. I've heard a lot of stories about people who have gone through so much in life and it's so sad. People who have been abused like you, or have even gone through worse than you. But that doesn't mean you have to hurt other people because of what happened to you."

He didn't know what to think. He'd never really been told something like that. Not even from his own therapist. He was almost too bewildered to be upset.

"...I haven't hurt anyone."

"I think we both know that you're lying Ricky. You hurt the people that try to get close to you. You make them feel wanted and then you have sex with them, and you take off."

He had had it up to here with this girl. He was ready to just kick her out of his car! Talking wasn't what they were really supposed to be doing that night. Though he didn't expect things to go too far, he didn't expect a speech quite like this.

"What makes you think you know me anyway!"

She shrugged and it pissed him off even more.

"You know nothing about me!"

"Maybe...or maybe not. I know what you did to Amy. You hurt her Ricky. She didn't know what she was doing, but you did. And you knew that you had no intention of being with her either! So you purposely hurt her by stealing away something that was important to her, and getting her pregnant nonetheless."

He stayed silent. He could feel his eyes beginning to sting and he squeezed them and opened them once again. _She _was making him feel guilty.

"Your father didn't make you do that to Amy. You chose to."

He was tired of hearing this, "Get out!"

"Ricky-"

"GET OUT!"

Before the two of them could say anything more there was a sudden tap on the window. Standing there was Madison and Jason. Their jaw dropped as they stared at the two and Lauren could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Lauren! What are you doing!" Lauren could barely hear the two of them, but she knew just what they were saying.

"Just get out," Ricky mumbled weakly.

She sighed as she opened the door, but then she turned and looked at him, "Just think about what I said. It's ok to admit that you need help Ricky. And if I were you, I would get it before you hurt anyone else."

He turned away from her and she finally got out of the car.

He drove off almost immediately, the entire conversation running through his mind. That was the first girl that had ever told him something like that. He didn't know if he hated it, or secretly admired it. But what he did know was that whatever she said had stung him in a way that he was unfamiliar with. Was she right about everything she had said? He didn't know. But what he did know was that Lauren was unlike any other girl he had come in contact with, and the words she said, were words that Ricky would never forget.

**So this one-shot has been stuck in my head for quite some time, but I couldn't exactly figure out how to start it. Anyway, I've always been intrigued by Lauren and Ricky. I feel like a friendship with Lauren could have been helpful because she seems like she's smart enough not to fall for the things that Ricky made other characters on the show fall for. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Figuring It Out**

When Ricky got home he couldn't help but think about some of the things that Lauren had said. He had to wonder if she was right. He remembered Dr. Fields telling him something similar but this was different. This was a girl. She was supposed to be interested in him, he thought. Even though he didn't want her, she should have wanted him, but she didn't. All she wanted to do was _help_ him. Up until now he never really thought that he needed help.

He barely noticed himself walking past Margret and Shakur and making his way into his own room. Her words still rang through his ears.

_"I don't feel sorry for you."_

_"I mean...there's the people that push through the tragedies, and the people who control them." _

Maybe she was right. Maybe he was letting his past issues control him. He shook his head as he started getting ready for bed. What was he saying? She was just a stupid girl, he told himself, a stupid girl who didn't know what she was talking about. But as much as he repeated those words, he knew deep down that they weren't true.

**...**

Lauren had survived an awkward ride home from Jason, but the minute Madison left and they got to the house, Jason started yelling.

"What's going on with you! Gees if you wanted a date you should have just asked! You didn't have to stoop so low!"

Lauren glared at her brother, "Would you quiet down? Mom's sleeping."

"How would you like me to call mom and tell her what you did?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "And what exactly did I do?"

Jason couldn't answer her for a second. What had she done? He didn't see anything but nobody just hung out with Ricky without doing something. He thought back to her best friend Amy and he glared, "Just don't be like Amy ok?"

She threw her hands up in the air in annoyance, "I'm nothing like Amy! Gees Jason. You're my brother. It's like you don't know me at all."

"What did you guys do in that car then?"

"We just talked."

"Just talked?" He looked at her with judgmental eyes as he scoffed.

"Yes, we just talked! I didn't have sex with him! We didn't even make out for crying out loud!"

He looked into his sisters eyes and he knew she was telling the truth, but he couldn't wrap his head around it, "That's all he wanted to do with you...just talk?"

Lauren groaned, "Don't you see that it doesn't matter what _he _wants to do? If I'm not ready to have sex then I'm not going to have sex. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

He fell into silence this time. Lauren was right. He shouldn't have accused her, "Lauren I'm sorry..."

She sighed, "It's been a long day. Please just...I want to go to bed."

When he closed the door she fell on her bed, sighing. People didn't seem to understand that you can stop yourself from getting caught up in something. As she thought of Ricky though, her anger slowly subsided. She felt sorry for him, but not for the reasons that other people might have if they heard his story. She felt sorry that he was letting what happened to him control how he treated people around him. As she started getting ready for bed she heard her phone buzz. She grabbed the phone and saw that it was Ricky and she was confused. After everything that had happened tonight, she didn't think he would want to talk to her, not now, not ever.

_I'm...sorry about yelling at you to get out of the car tonight. Thx for the talk._

**- Ricky **

She felt herself smiling. She definitely didn't expect something like that..

_You're welcome Ricky..._

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated what she was going to send him next. Should she say it? She finally decided that she should. Everyone needed someone right?

_You're welcome Ricky...and if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here._

**- Lauren **

With that she plugged her phone into her charger and she continued getting ready for bed.

**...**

**NEXT DAY: AT GRANT HIGH **

"Madison please!" Lauren rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. The bell rang and as they walked to their lockers to get some stuff for their classes Madison kept pushing Lauren.

"Lauren why were in the car with," she made her voice lower, "Ricky? You know Jason and I can get you a-"

"I don't need you to find me a date!" she whispered harshly, "And I told you what happened with Ricky. We talked...he told me about his past."

"His past?" she questioned her eyes lighting up in curiosity.

Oh gosh. She had said to much already. She had this problem with keeping her mouth shut and she remembered quickly that that was how the rumors about Amy were spread in the first place. But if she didn't tell Madison at least a little something, she would never leave the girl alone.

"You have to promise not to tell," she told Madison even though she knew it would do no good.

"I promise I won't."

"Well Ricky when he was younger," she lowered her voice again, "He was abused. His dad did horrible things to him ok? And that's all that happened. We just talked."

Madison found the statement shocking but she nodded and let Lauren go. Despite how annoying Madison could be, Lauren and Madison would always be best friends.

"What are you going to say to Amy?"

Lauren's eyes widened, "Nothing! And neither are you. She's not even here anyway. Let's go."

**...**

In class Ricky was thinking about Amy. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry but he couldn't imagine himself actually doing it. He wasn't good with apologies, and besides why start now? He rolled his eyes, of course, it was all because of that girl, Lauren. She got inside his head and he hated it, but appreciated it at the same time.

Ricky barely noticed the bell ring as he made his way out the door. It was lunch time now, and as he grabbed his bag and walked down the halls and to the cafeteria, he saw Ben with his friends Henry and Alice. He felt guilty about the whole thing with Ben too for some reason. Sure, he hadn't done anything specifically to him. But because of him Ben and Amy's life were complicated. He felt himself becoming frustrated. Why was it that he caused so much disaster in people's life?

As he walked past them and entered the cafeteria he started grabbing his food when he turned and bumped into Lauren. Her food almost fell but she caught it in time.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's cool."

For a moment there was an awkward silence. And Ricky pushed past her to go find a seat by himself. Lauren looked from Madison and Jason who were sitting a couple of seats away, to Ricky. She took a seat next to him, surprising herself and him.

"I'm surprised you're sitting alone, with you being in the band and everything."

He shrugged, "Just because I'm in band doesn't make them my friends."

"And why aren't they?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do you always ask so many questions?"

She shrugged as she took a bite into her sandwich. When she swallowed she started talking again, "I don't know...maybe I'm just interested."

"Interested in what?"

"Figuring you out."

He raised an eyebrow at her and she realized what she had said. She would face palm herself later for it, "I mean! Figuring it out I mean!"

"And what is it?"

"I don't know...your story I guess? Like the reason why you don't have many friends, and the reason why you push people away."

He was shocked that she was being so forward and he looked at her with intense eyes, "And what business is that of yours?"

She had to think about that. She took another bite of her sandwich and she realized that this was all one big mistake. What was she doing trying to talk to Ricky and help him? He was none of her business, his life, what he did, was none of her business either.

"You're right...It's not my business. I'm sorry," she picked up her tray and was about to leave when he called her name.

"Lauren! Wait."

She sat back down cautiously as she waited for him to talk, "What?"

"I-" What was he supposed to say? That it was ok that she was trying to figure him out because he didn't know who he was all that much? Was he supposed to say that he needed help? No...he just couldn't.

"Why didn't you just walk past me and sit with your friends?"

"Well...I guess I was trying to be nice. I've heard I'm not exactly the nicest person," she admitted. And it was true. Even her friends thought that she could be a little harsh.

"You seem nice enough," he muttered and she guessed that it was supposed to be a compliment.

"There's also the reason that I couldn't stand sitting with Madison and Jason anymore. The two of them are always making googly eyes at each other. Their still in that honey moon phase I guess."

He was amused and you could see that in his eyes, but he didn't laugh, "Well...there's a seat here anytime you want it."

She didn't know what else to say, so she just smiled as they ate their lunch in silence.

**...**

**AFTER SCHOOL **

Ricky had a session with Dr. Fields today, and as usual he didn't want to go to it. As he entered the room he saw Dr. Fields sitting there, as usual. He took a seat and Dr. Fields eyed him quizzically, "So Ricky, how have you been?"

He contemplated telling Dr. Fields anything as he crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent.

Dr. Fields sighed, "You know sometimes talking is really helpful to people who have gone through what you've gone through."

Ricky had heard that speech before, but he didn't care. He felt himself sighing. If he didn't tell his therapist anything, he might be stuck doing this for longer than usual. He played with his pants a little, "Adrian rejected me yesterday."

The therapist was happy that he was at least talking, "Rejected you? How?"

"How does anyone reject you? They tell you they don't want you! I called her up but I guess she wasn't in the mood to fuck-"

"So you wanted to have sex. Was that all?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"And why is is that you always seem to want to have sex with Adrian?"

"Because she's willing," he shrugged, even though he knew that wasn't exactly it.

"Anyway...I called someone else up after that. A friend of Amy's."

Ricky could see a different type of look on Dr. Fields face. He was much more alert. Dr. Fields had already known that he had talked to Lauren. Of course Lauren had told him, and he was proud that nothing happened between them besides a kiss on the cheek which Lauren did not ask for. At first he was angry even for that, but as his anger subsided he accepted the fact. Lauren made him promise that he wouldn't say anything, although she didn't know that Ricky was a patient of his, she knew that her father could find a way to speak with Ricky, and she didn't want the drama.

"Please go on."

"Well...I intended to just have a quick make out session. I didn't want to go too far with her because well, I'm not into her like that. If Adrian hadn't rejected me," he stated bitterly, "I probably wouldn't have even called her."

"But you did. And how did that work out?"

"I told her about my past."

"Why?"

He felt guilty as he looked down at the ground, "I don't know."

"I think you do know."

"Aren't you just supposed to listen?"

Dr. Fields was ready to argue with that, but he wanted Ricky to talk so he didn't say anything.

"I thought she was going to be like everybody else about it. They usually feel all sorry and even though I don't want that...it's easier to get them to do stuff with me. But she wasn't like that."

"She basically told me that she didn't feel sorry for me. That my past life doesn't excuse me for being the way I am towards others." Even as he said this he seemed to be deep in thought, and Dr. Fields didn't bother to disturb him.

"She told me how I hurt Amy. How I knew I wasn't going to be involved with her but yet I still had sex with her." Something seemed to click, the words that she said, they made sense, but he didn't want believe it.

"I never thought I was a good person...I never wanted to be. But I didn't realize just how much I was responsible of...or maybe I did realize it. Maybe I realized and I just didn't care." He felt his teeth clench together and his throat close up on him, "Maybe I'm just like my father."

Dr. Fields sighed as he stared at Ricky, "Ricky...your father realized all of his mistakes but he doesn't want to change them because that's the kind of person he is. He's a sick man. The question now is...do you want to change? Will you change and realize that you don't have to be like him?"

For a moment he didn't say anything, but then he nodded quietly, "I think I do."

And that was the beginning to a long and hard road down Ricky's brand new start.

**So I decided to make this into a two-shot. This is dedicated to lemmanuel1 because she encouraged me to write another chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! **


End file.
